Stupid Cupid!
by XxFleetingEmbracexX
Summary: Naruto has one last chance to become a full fledged angel, but for that to happen he must first find Sasuke Uchiha's soul mate. Itachi's life seems to be a spiral of tragic events, and what does Kyuubi have to do with this? All Sakura wants is to finish this mission, but gets caught up in lilac eyes. Interconnected stories. Yaoi Yuri AU SasukexNaruto. KyuubixItachi. SakuraxHinata
1. Assingnment (SasuNaru)

**Author Note: Hello everyone. I am yet again avoiding my other stories ( I know I'm terrible), but this is something I had planned a long, long time ago. And being that this is the month of love I decided to post it now. This story is divided into three stories, the first being a two-shot and with the obvious pairing of SasuNaru. They are all interconnected with appearences of the main couple in the other two stories.**

**A little side note: I don't intend this story to come off as religious, so please do not comment on that, I respect all beliefs and religions. This is to come off as a work of pure fantasy and silliness, nothing more. You'll understand when you read it.**

**Warnings: Yaoi(boyxboy), Yuri(girlxgirl), smut, OOC, AU, **

**Pairings: Main: SasuNaru, Other one-shot's pairings: ItaKyuu, SakuHina, and other implied/mentioned parings.**

**Diclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and the idea was derived from the manga Takuhai Cupid, which I also do not own. **

* * *

><p>Chapter One ~ Assignment<p>

Naruto ran past everyone and everything as he headed toward his destination. He knew he was utterly late and was afraid of the consequences that would ensue if he arrived any later. Once he arrived he let himself fall onto the soft floor of the room as he tried to regain his breath.

"It is highly unwise to make God wait." A female's voice spoke out. She had long pale-blonde hair put up in a ponytail, blue eyes and a tall, lean body. Although usually seen with a happy expression on her young face when it came to work she always wore a serious demeanor. Naruto stared up at her and a bit of envy filled his heart. Behind her he saw two large, full, beautiful, white wings. It was the first time Naruto had seen Ino with her full grown wings, and although he was happy for his friend, he had to admit he was jealous of her. He snapped back to reality and bowed his head deeply.

"M-moushiwake arimasen! I ran as fast as I could." Naruto apologized, hoping he hadn't ruined his final chance at finally being able to obtain full grown wings.

"It is quite alright Naruto-kun. Now, I summoned you today because I decided to give you a second chance." God spoke, looking down at the blue-eyed boy.

Naruto quickly rose his head and stared blankly at God, "R-really?"

"Of course. After a long talk with your father and considering the circumstances you were in before, I thought it would only be fair to give you a second chance." Naruto's eyes glazed over with happiness as God continued, "Ino, dear, hand him the bows and arrows." Ino hastily fetched said objects and handed them over to a still kneeling Naruto.

"Maa… I hope you have better luck this time, Naruto-chan." Ino said with a smile.

"Now remember your assignment. You'll have to find the human's soul mate before your thirty days are up. You are only permitted three arrows this time, so make sure you don't make a mistake. Now, when and if you complete your task you will earn your full grown wings and the privilege of becoming a love angel." God explained. Naruto's eyes lit up at this; he could hardly believe this was happening.

"Here is the file of the person you were assigned. I made sure that it was a D-ranked person, so it shouldn't be too difficult." Ino said while handing a manila folder over to Naruto.

"Arigatou-gozaimasu! You won't regret this!" Naruto exclaimed happily as he hurried out of the room. He was extremely happy; he had finally been given a second chance at this. Because Naruto was the result of a forbidden relationship between an angel and a human he was born with out any wings. He was a half-angel, half-human. However, at the age of 15 he sprouted a pair of small, white wings like any other full fledge angel. The problem was that he was unable to fly, and he wouldn't be able to get his full wings at the age of 18, like everyone else, unless he enrolled into the special 'Cupid' project. Now all he had to do was complete the task and he would finally obtain his full wings. Naruto then teleported himself back to land and ran home.

"Dad! Guess what?" Naruto yelled as he rushed in and nearly jumped on top of his dad. Minato smiled down at his son.

"What is it, Naruto?" He asked.

"He gave me a second chance! Can you believe it? I'm finally gonna get my wings!" Naruto rejoiced. Minato ruffled Naruto's blond locks while he gave a hearty laugh at his son's joyful face.

"What's with all the yelling?" A voice rang out. The owner was a tall, fiery red-head with a scowl on his handsome face. His ruby eyes widened once he saw who it was.

"Kyuu-nii! I got my second chance!" The blond yelled, a foxy grin on his face.

"That's great Naru-chan. Shouldn't you hurry up and go?" The red-head asked as he patted his friend on the head. Naruto blinked up at them and nodded, a determined look on his face.

"Tell mom the good news when she comes back." Naruto said while heading out the door. He quickly made his way over to his small motorbike and took off.

…

"Oh, no." Ino gasped as she ransacked her desk. She had a feeling she had just made a horrible mistake.

"What worries you, child?" God inquired once he heard the girl across his office.

"I can't seem to find the A-ranked file I had a few minutes ago, and well, I'm starting to believe that I might have accidentally given it to Naruto-kun, I hadn't even labeled it yet so if I did give it to him he might not even realize my mistake." Ino explained in a rush, rubbing her hands on her face, "I need to go tell him." She was almost out of the office when God stopped her.

"Wait, Ino-san, let him handle it. I am sure he will do fine on this job." God spoke in a sure and confident voice that made Ino bite her lip in worry that her boss had to much faith in Naruto. After all he was not the sharpest guy out there.

"Don't worry to much, child, he will manage on his own." God ended the conversation with that statement. Ino nodded and went back to work.

…

"Uchiha, Sasuke, twenty-three, son of wealthy CEO of Uchiha corporation…prone to violence?" Naruto almost shrieked as he read the file in his hands. This most definitely didn't sound like a D-ranked file. Naruto took in a large breath of air as he stared at the building where he presumed his human was in.

"Uchiha-san sounds like such a… bastard." Naruto concluded, cocking his head to the side. With a batch of newfound bravery the blond boy hurried inside the building. It was dark, and yet there were hundreds of multi-colored light bulbs hanging from the high ceiling. There were hundreds of tables and chairs that surrounded a large dance floor, Naruto gasped as he noticed that above him was another level to the building only that the second floor didn't appear to have any chairs or tables from what he could see. It was an amazing sight, to say the least. Naruto made his way through the empty building and stopped in front of the door that was marked with the word's Uchiha, Sasuke.

"Should I knock?" Naruto asked himself while staring at the door. After a moment he brought his hand forward and gave the door three sharp knocks. When no response came he sucked in a deep breath of air and opened the door, nearly loosing his courage when he saw that the door was actually unlocked.

"Uchiha-san?" Naruto called out, poking his head inside the room. What he saw made him blush from head to toe, made his eyes widen, and his mouth drop. There inside the room was Sasuke rather busy with a young lady. Naruto quickly threw the door close and shut his eyes. A few seconds later the young woman came running out, face red, and rambling apologizes.

"Bar's closed tonight, so what the hell are you doing here?" The voice was laced with irritation, most likely from losing his latest conquest. Sasuke stared down at the grimacing blond and scowled. Naruto managed to compose himself and remembered what he was here for.

"Is she whom you hold closest to your heart?" Naruto asked, determined, catching the other off-guard. Sasuke stared at the blond in confusion.

"Ne, Uchiha-san, is she?" Naruto tried again, shocked when the raven's response was a hearty laugh. Naruto's face fell.

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke asked after he calmed himself. Before answering Naruto looked around to make sure no one else was around.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I am your love angel. I was sent to find your soul mate, Uchiha, Sasuke, so answer my question. Is she your most precious person?" Naruto looked at Sasuke expectantly. Sasuke on the other hand was rather amused.

With a smirk he leaned down to Naruto, "Look, kid, I don't know who the hell sent you, but get the fuck out of my bar." Instead of responding with words, Naruto glared at the older man and grabbed his arm. Moving quickly, he dragged Sasuke into his office and shut the door. Without a second glance at the raven, Naruto took off his backpack before he began to remove his shirt. Sasuke stared at the other in shock, but when he got the honor to see the blonds' golden skin he felt his mouth go dry. Naruto looked up at Sasuke, still glaring, finished removing his shirt, and turned around. Naruto smirked, ready to turn around and show off how he was right and Sasuke was wrong. However, when he felt hands trace his back, almost touching the white feathers of his small wings, his entire body froze. The pale hands slowly moved through the skin, tracing imaginary lines around the wings. Naruto jumped when he felt the hand grab his right wing, with a squeak he turned and pushed the raven away. For a moment neither of them said a word, simply staring at each other, faces different shades of red. When the silence just about consumed them there was a short knock on the door before the person behind it opened it and walked in, talking loudly.

"Ne ne, Otouto, have you seen-" The voice stopped short when it finally entered the room. Naruto hurriedly put on his shirt, making sure to hide his wings from the other man, and Sasuke seemed to snap out of his trance as well.

"Sorry, didn't know you were…busy." The older raven drawled out the last word as he racked his eyes over the blond, who refused to look up.

"It's not…What the hell do you want, Itachi?" Sasuke barked. This only amused the older raven further.

With a sly grin he replied, "I was just going to ask if you knew where Kakashi ran off to, but I can see you have a more…pending matter to attend to, so I'll leave you two. Oh, Otouto, please be careful with your choices, sex with minors is still illegal in Japan." Itachi teased, ignoring the glare his younger brother threw at him. At that comment Naruto finally looked up to correct the older Uchiha on his perverse thoughts, but only caught the wink sent his way before Itachi was out of the room.

"Idiot!" Naruto huffed, turning his blue eyes towards the younger Uchiha. The other was still staring at him as if he were the strangest thing on the planet.

"That can't be…they can't be…dear God." Sasuke breathed out, sitting down on the closest chair. He ran a hand over his face not daring to look up. Naruto was taken aback with his reaction. He tentatively walked towards him, unsure of what to do next.

"Uh…Uchiha-san?"

"I'm going to hell, aren't I." It wasn't a question, Sasuke simply assumed his fate.

Naruto blinked before he spoke again, "I'm not that kind of angel, Uchiha-san, besides accepting one's fate so easily without even so much considering changing one's ways is very childish." That brought a reaction from the older male, he looked up at blue eyes and sighed.

"Then what are you doing here?" He asked. Naruto seemed to brighten up a bit once he remembered his mission.

"I've already told you, I am a love angel, and I am here to help you find your soul mate. Find that one person who will be with you through it all, and will give your life a new meaning." Naruto explained, the smile on his face growing with each word.

Sasuke scoffed, "Really? How do you plan to do that?"

Grabbing his discarded backpack, Naruto pulled out a bag that contained three arrows and also pulled out his bow. Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw this, what the hell was this kid going to do to him?

"All I have to do is shoot you and then wait for the other arrow to react; when it glows it means that your soul mate is near. One arrow is to activate the process, the other to lead us to your soul mate, and the final one to strike the person whom we find to be your soul mate. This process assures that these two people will remain together forever." Naruto explained. Before Sasuke could even process this information he caught sight of the white, feathery arrow making its way toward him. With no time to react he simply closed his eyes, expecting to feel a stab, or sting, but all he felt was a soft push of air. Opening his eyes he saw the blond gripping another arrow, staring at it intently. Sasuke inspected himself, making sure to have all his limbs, and no blood on his nice suit.

"What the hell did you do?" Sasuke all but shouted, standing up.

Without removing his eyes from the arrow Naruto replied, "Do you not listen when I speak?" After a moment, "I do not understand." Naruto mumbled turning towards Sasuke.

"What's wrong?"

"It should have glowed to indicate that the process has begun…" Naruto trailed off. Sasuke sighed his head still reeling from having an actual _angel _in his presence, and all this silly talk about _soul mates_.

"Look, kid, I-" Naruto whirled around to face the raven, his eyes narrowing.

"Don't call me kid! Now hush so that I can figure out what to do! This was my last chance…my last chance." Naruto dropped his head, glaring at the arrow in his hand. Why the hell was it not working? Sasuke tilted his head in even more confusion.

"Your last chance for what?" Sasuke inquired. Naruto closed his eyes and breathed in to calm himself.

"My last chance to become a real angel." Naruto said looking up at the man. Sasuke noticed how his eyes large blue eyes glazed over and his shoulders slumped, and couldn't understand why he felt a pang of guilt. Although Sasuke didn't fully comprehend what that meant, he made up his mind on helping the young boy out. Maybe there was someway he could help him, however the idea of finding a soul mate didn't exactly excite him.

"Alright, I need a drink." Sasuke declared, ushering the boy out of his office and out into the empty bar.

'_What the hell am I going to get into?' _Sasuke thought as he poured himself a drink and stared at the blond who was biting his lip nervously.

**To be continued…. **

**Author note: **

***Moushiwake arimasen - a very formal way to apologize, usually used with people of a very high rank.**

**So there you have it, the first story will be a two-shot, the other two will be one-shots (possibly long ones ). Anyway, hope everyone had a great Valentines day, and review if time allows.**


	2. Search and Find (SasuNaru)

Author Note: Well the next part of this story is now out, yay. Before you read please lend me your attention. Because I got carried away I made this chapter longer than anticipated and well I cut off the lemon I had planned for SasuNaru. I'm halfway done with it and will be posting it later on as a sort of side-story, it will be uploded in this same story though, if that makes sense. I really wanted this fic to feel like a yaoi manga, seeing how my idea for it came from a manga, and thought that it would be best to do it this way. Now the next chapter is almost done also so I'll be posting that soon.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Warnings: Fluff! If you hate that sickingly sweet stuff that rots the teeth of thousands of fangirl (including me) you might not like this because I packed in so much this chapter. But I mean, come on, I've always wanted to do a sweet SasuNaru fic, it was my first non-cannon (although many argue is cannon) yaoi couple, but I digress. All mistakes mine.

Again keep in mind that this is in no way religious, unless you wanna see it that way, and that I respect whatever beliefs you got. Now I'll shut the hell up, so you can read...

**Chapter 2 ~ Search and find!**

_23 days left_

It has been exactly one week since Naruto Uzumaki made his grand appearance into Sasuke's life, and Sasuke's about ready to gauge his eyes out. The little cherub decided to stick as close as physically possible to him. Take now for example, the blond was sitting across from him staring at every person within the confines of the small diner and discreetly peering into the backpack he held in his lap, checking to see if the white arrow it held was glowing. Overall, Sasuke had taken Naruto's background story well (yes, he had thought his parent's love story was a tad clichéd, but nonetheless sweet) he was not about to say that aloud though. However, what he felt when Naruto's eyes shined with delight, as he spoke of one day earning his full wings, had him reevaluating his life. In his twenty-three years of life he had never been as passionate about something as this young boy, six years his junior. He had had a fairly happy childhood, progressing into an amusing adolescence and a mildly irritating adulthood. His father's company gave him all the comfort he could ask for, his club all of the entertainment and his looks any person, male or female, he wanted on their knees, but he still felt eerily hollow. Brushing away his sullen thoughts, he turned toward the boy who was staring at him so intently it was unnerving. Sasuke cleared his throat feeling his cheeks heat slightly, it was not everyday you were sized up by a divine being.

"Uchiha-san-"

"Sasuke." Sasuke corrected the younger male. Naruto gave a small smile, but then looked slightly uncomfortable before he continued to stare at him.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked while Naruto kept staring at him even going as far as leaning against the table.

"Sasuke-san… I just… I'm trying to figure out why it is so difficult to find your soul mate. For the past week, I have searched through every place you visit commonly, but come out empty handed. I do not understand why. You are successful, intelligent, kind, and handsome, not the type of person who wouldn't catch someone's eye." Naruto explained, his azure eyes studying every aspect of Sasuke's features. From what Naruto had read on the file, he had assumed Sasuke was a cold-hearted bastard, but he had treated him kindly these past days, so it was a mystery to him why someone like Sasuke did not have a soul mate already.

Sasuke, on the other hand, wasn't sure if he felt elated at the compliment or completely guilty about giving off the wrong impression to the boy. He cleared his throat for a second time that day. He knew exactly why he hadn't caught anyone's eye in the soul mate department, because he was a fucking dick. He wasn't ashamed of it either (which quite possibly made it worse) he embraced it. However, this kid was different, aside from the angel thing, he made Sasuke act far from who he was known as. Now, how the hell would he explain to this kid that when he wasn't busy arguing with someone he was fucking them instead. The only two people he could actually have a decent conversation with were his older brother and Kakashi, and there was no way in hell either of them were his soul mate.

"Look, kid-"

"Na-ru-to" Naruto corrected with a huff, slightly irritated that Sasuke still refused to call him by his name.

"Right, Naruto-kun, has it ever occurred to you that maybe I don't have a soul mate, and that's the reason why we haven't found this person yet." Sasuke believed he had a valid point, but the look of dismay on the other's face told him otherwise.

"Don't say such a thing, Sasuke-san! Everyone has a soul mate; it is just a matter of finding them. You see, God saw how humans would simply attach themselves to people who only brought them pain, problems and distress. He saw how miserable humans became because they refused to wait, or even attempt to look for their beloved person, so he created this project-" Naruto stopped, his eyes widening. Sasuke's brows knitted together in confusion.

"Why did you stop?" Sasuke asked.

"Because, I'm not allowed to tell you this… or anything, I wasn't even allowed to reveal myself to you." Naruto muttered finally remembering, after a whole week, that his identity was supposed to remain a secret.

"Well, you've already begun and it would be rude of you if you didn't finish your story." Sasuke replied smirking.

"A-alright," Naruto stammered looking down at his hands upon seeing Sasuke smirk, his cheeks earning color. "God created this project, he named it Cupid, that gave the power to certain angles to find a human's soul mate and bring them together, ensuring a long, happy and prosperous life together. This process is a slow one though, there is a shortage in angels that want to work in this field, so that is the reason why God allowed me to enroll in this program. That is the reason why I'll be able to get my full wings, and finally fly like the others." Naruto smiled at the end, unaware of the way Sasuke stared at him.

_17 days left_

Sasuke wasn't sure why the sight of the perverted white-haired man cuddling with his newfound boyfriend irked him so much. The two were practically oozing honey and sugar. He grunted as he looked away toward the entrance of the packed night club, assuring himself that we was not mad at the fact that Naruto had not arrived yet, even though he was over an hour late. He was distracted by a sudden yelp to his right side, turning he found his newly hired waitress. Her long, bluish-black hair cascaded down her face as she gripped the edge of the bar for balance. The girl was a walking train wreck, the only reason he hired her was because of her cousin's _persuasion, _the dirty bastard had attained some very personal information that he rather preferred his father didn't know about.

'_No doubt Itachi had something to do with that.' _Sasuke grumbled mentally. He turned back toward the entrance of the club and felt a jolt of elation when he saw the blond angel finally walking through the doors, but a soon as he saw him pulling a tall redhead behind him, he felt a bitter taste fill his mouth. The redhead looked agitated saying something to the blond before the smaller boy shook his head furiously, his face going red. The tall one laughed and turned the other around leaning down to whisper something in his ear, this was followed with a playful shove from the blond before he continued to pull the other boy by the hand.

"Ne, Sasuke-san, I am sorry I'm late." Naruto apologized as soon as he reached the part of the bar where Sasuke was at. "But my friend took a very long time to get ready." Naruto explained happily, clueless of the fact that both Sasuke and Kyuubi were currently glaring at each other.

"Oh, Sasuke-san, this is Kyuubi, Kyuu-nii, this is Sasuke-san." Naruto introduced them, smiling even wider.

"Hn."

"Tch."

Ignoring the rather unenthusiastic greeting, Naruto turned to Sasuke, "Sasuke-san, may I have a word with you in private?" His question brought Sasuke's attention back to the blond. Sasuke nodded wordlessly before taking Naruto's hand in his and leading him away from the smirking redhead. Kyuubi shook his head in quiet laughter as he watched the two disappear from sight. Then the young girl that walked toward him caught his attention. She had a gorgeous figure and beautiful face, but as she was about to reach him she tripped on her own feet and landed right in his arms. Kyuubi couldn't help but laugh at the girl's ridiculously red face, which caused her to blush even more.

"I-I-I'm s-so s-sorry, s-sir." She apologized, bowing her head deeply, as soon as she detached herself from him.

"Calm down, miss. I am fine. So, what's your name?" Kyuubi asked hoping the conversation calmed the girl.

"H-Hyuuga, Hinata. I-I'll be y-your w-waitress." Her reply was soft.

"Well, Hyuuga-san, I'm going to need something strong tonight, so bring a whiskey on the rocks." Kyuubi said as he took a seat on a barstool. The girl nodded and carefully went to the bar to retrieve the redhead's drink.

Once they arrived at Sasuke's office Naruto smiled and sat down in one of the chairs.

"I've been thinking that-" Sasuke cut Naruto off before he could finish.

"Wait… before you start, I want to ask you something." With a nod from the blond Sasuke continued, "Are you and that guy together?" Sasuke was not beating around the bush, the bitter taste in his mouth increasing just with the thought of the other male touching the angel. Naruto blushed a bright pink before laughing with mirth.

"No, Kyuu-nii is like my brother, he's been there for me many times, but only as a friend." Naruto replied grinning. Sasuke will vehemently refuse the amount of relief he felt when those words left Naruto's mouth.

"Were you jealous, Sasuke-san?" Naruto joked. It was Sasuke's turn to blush, what the hell had this kid done to him?

"What? Of course not, but you are my love angel, you said it yourself, so I just thought that he might distract you from your mission, our mission." Sasuke replied looking anywhere but at the petite boy, whose eyes softened.

"Yours…" Naruto murmured barely audible, strangely liking that word. Their eyes met for the briefest second before Sasuke looked away and reminded Naruto of the previous subject he was going to breach before he had interrupted him.

"Oh, right. Well, I was thinking that, since I have not found your soul mate yet, that maybe you could tell me more about yourself, so that I could have a more accurate profile of you." Naruto said almost shyly, which caused Sasuke to grin. Sasuke took a seat in the chair opposite of Naruto and got comfortable.

They spent the entire night talking, many subjects came up and many questions were answered, but not once was the subject of 'soul mate' mentioned. In the days they had spent together, they had talked, but it never went beyond casual subjects, the talk they were having now was more in depth, more personal.

"Sasuke-san," Naruto began, his eyes glued to the soda can in his hands (Sasuke had retrieved some drinks after an hour or so of them talking) he bit his lips out of a nervous habit. Sasuke sensed this and waited patiently for the other to continue.

"In your file it said that at the age of ten you lost your mother, and I-well I just wanted to offer my condolences. It must have been-" Naruto stopped talking when he heard Sasuke shift in his seat. The older male had a sullen look on his face, and Naruto instantly regretted bringing this subject up.

"Sorry, I should have never brought it up. I'm sorry." Naruto apologized, bowing his head deeply.

"No, don't apologize. I don't like talking about it, but I also sometimes feel that if I don't I'll forget her. Or, that by not talking about her it'll be like I'm refusing to acknowledge that I had, have, a mother." Sasuke looked distressed for a moment, before he gave the blond a small, sad, smile.

"No!" The blond's outburst caught the other off guard.

"You mustn't think that, Sasuke-san. You can never forget the ones you love, you know why?" He didn't stop to get a response. "Because those people leave an impact in your life, they change it, they affect it. Those people will never be forgotten because even if they might leave your side, they were a part of it, and, Sasuke, you can't forget your life. So, you don't have to force yourself to talk about her if it's too painful for you. Whenever you are ready you will be able to speak of her, although it might still sting, with joy in your heart." Sasuke was speechless for a moment. He just stared at the blue-eyed angel that was visibly shaken up, his hands having formed fist while he spoke in earnest. Sasuke felt his chest tighten in a way he had never felt before as he stared at Naruto. After a short time of awkward silence they resumed their conversation. It was not until Naruto's throat started to hurt from so much use that he realized how late it was, or early depending on how you looked at it, he stretched himself and got up. Sasuke yawned also beginning to realize just how long they had talked, something he had never done before. He looked over at Naruto and felt his chest tighten once more. Naruto thanked him for his time and just as he was about to exit the room Sasuke stopped him by placing both hands on his shoulders. He looked down at blue eyes and felt immense satisfaction when he saw golden cheeks flush pink.

"Thank you, Naruto." Sasuke whispered, his eyes never leaving the wide, blue ones. He had dropped the '-kun' from his name because he wanted the blond to know that he hadn't forgotten that a while ago he had just called him 'Sasuke,' without the '-san.' He wanted Naruto to realize that they were now in a first name status in their friendship. With that, Sasuke let him go and Naruto dashed out of the office his head spinning with a sensation that gnawed at his heart.

_14 days left_

Naruto was currently avoiding one Sasuke Uchiha, and he had no idea why. The way Sasuke's face felt so close to his, the happiness Naruto felt when Sasuke shared with him his most guarded secrets, and the way he could share his own feeling complete trust for the other man. Naruto was terrified to face the other man, not knowing what he would do when they were face to face again. Why had he gotten Sasuke's file? Why couldn't it have been someone else? Wait…what was he thinking, he should be grateful for getting Sasuke's file, he should feel blessed for helping him find his soul mate, but right now that was the farthest away from the emotions coursing through his body. With a sigh, Naruto picked up his cell phone and called the one person who would hopefully be able to help him, or at least talk some sense into him.

"Hey, I need to see you. Can we meet up?" Naruto hummed in response to the other's response.

"Yes, that's fine, I'll see you then." Naruto hung up and left his house thankful that his parents were both working, so he wouldn't receive unwanted questions about his behavior.

…

"Alright, what's up? Naru-chan?" Kyuubi asked as soon as Naruto sat down opposite of him. Naruto sighed while looking down at his hands.

"Kyuubi, I am very confused. The last time I talked to Sasuke-san I felt very strange." Naruto revealed.

"Strange how?" Kyuubi inquired, guessing where this conversation was going, but wanting to hear it from Naruto.

"I felt very happy to listen to him talk, and even happier when he asked me about myself. My heart jumped every time he looked at me and when he touched me, my skin burned under his fingers. I felt like I soaring through the sky." Naruto blushed when he finished trying to ignore Kyuubi's smirk.

"Oh, Naruto, you've fallen in love with your human." Kyuubi said shaking his head, "like father like son, I suppose." Naruto's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, he shook his head furiously.

"No, no, no. I'm supposed to find his soul mate, so I can get my wings!" Naruto almost yelled feeling anger wash over him at Kyuubi's words. He stared at the redhead, his eyes narrowed before he felt a tear slip out. He dropped his head on his hands, covering his face with the table's surface, tears gliding down his face. Kyuubi sighed sadly and patted his friend on the head offering what little comfort he could.

"Why h-him?" Naruto hiccupped, his voice muffled by his hands.

_12 day left_

After the incident two days ago Naruto came to realize that he was in love with Sasuke Uchiha, and that all he could do now was increase his focus on finding the man's his soul mate, however now the thought of Sasuke with someone else made his heart ache painfully. With determination in his step, he walked into Sasuke's club and made his way toward the office, knocking sharply. With a scowl Sasuke threw the door open and was ready to curse the person out when he saw that it was Naruto.

"Whoa, Naruto, where have you been?" Sasuke asked worry marring his features, Naruto felt a pang of guilt for not even calling the other man, but shook it off and smiled up at the man.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-san, but I had an urgent matter to attend to." Naruto lied.

"Is everything alright?" Sasuke asked in return. Naruto nodded then he told Sasuke it would be a good idea for him to get out of his hiding place, so that he could at least interact with other people. Reluctantly agreeing Sasuke allowed himself to be dragged away. They visited all of the places Naruto requested; somewhere along the way this outing became a date in Sasuke's mind. He enjoyed Naruto's laughs, smiles, and his hyper activeness when he saw a poster for ramen and immediately suggested they go buy some. He tried not to get caught staring, but found it extremely hard when the blond acted so adorable. Soon, the bright blue sky began to take on the hue of a ripe orange.

"Would you like to have dinner at my home, Naruto?" Sasuke asked when he heard Naruto's stomach grumble. Naruto looked away from dark eyes and although he knew he shouldn't he replied with a yes.

…

Sasuke's home was a lot plainer, but not any less beautiful, than Naruto expected. The man lived in a nice two-bedroom apartment; the walls were a glowing white, the same color as his furniture. The living room was spacey containing only a large plasma TV with a slim stereo below it, a fluffy looking sofa and recliner, a heavily stocked bookshelf, and a glass corner table where a small, green plant sat on top of it. The kitchen was on the far right, adorned with shiny utensils and a small table with only two chairs. A long hallway leads the way to the bedrooms and bathrooms. Naruto looked around the place noticing that there were no pictures hanging off the walls or placed anywhere around the living room, a huge difference between his parent's house, which was filled with pictures.

"You have a beautiful home." Naruto commented.

"Thank you. Now what would you like for dinner, Chinese, Italian, or Mexican?" Sasuke asked holding up three menu cards. Naruto giggled before choosing Chinese.

"Great, they always deliver quickly." Sasuke said as he pulled out his cell phone. As Sasuke ordered, Naruto took a seat on the white sofa and hummed a tune stuck in his head. Once Sasuke finished the order and hung up he looked over at the blond and instantly recognized the tune he was humming, he chuckled at how befitting that song was right now, even if the angel didn't realize it.

"You are too much." Sasuke breathed out. He walked over to the remote control on top of the corner table and turned his small stereo on, with his mp3 player connected to it; he flipped through all of the songs and found the one Naruto was still humming.

"_Wise men say, only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with you." _

The voice filled the entire living room making Naruto jump at the loss of silence. He looked back and saw Sasuke looking at him, a smile tugging the corners of his lips. He walked over to Naruto and held his hand out to him, smile widening when the boy took his hand. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the boy's small waist feeling like their bodies molded perfectly to each other. Naruto gave into temptation and brought his arms around Sasuke's neck laying his head against his chest. His heart felt like it was about to jump out of his chest, but he ignored it and swayed along with Sasuke, not believing that this was actually happening. Not believing how good it felt to have the other's body so close, yet wanting it even closer. As the song was coming to a close Sasuke pulled back and slowly leaned down toward Naruto's lips. Naruto's mind screamed for him to move away, but his heart and body begged him to stay, so he did. When their lips touched, it felt like a wildfire ignited in his stomach that gradually spread throughout his entire body. Lips moved rhythmically, hands not daring to roam yet. They broke away until their foreheads were touching, eyes asking for permission to continue; when they were given an answer, their lips met once more. This time hands began to explore and tongues mingled together. Sasuke could not believe how happy he was at this very moment, this ray of sunshine in his arms had made him feel things he had never felt before in only two weeks of knowing him. He pulled the blond closer to him bringing his soft lips to his own. He enjoyed the barely audible sigh the blond produced when Sasuke moved his hands higher on his back, but as soon as his fingers brushed the wings hidden beneath the layers of clothes, the blond stopped and pulled away.

"S-Sasuke." Naruto looked frightened his eyes wide, glazed over and his shoulders shaking. Sasuke's will broke when he saw tears falling down his cheeks; he looked away. The tense silence was broken by a heavy knock on the door; Sasuke answered the door, paying for the food before he shut the door close.

"Why did you kiss me?" Naruto asked softly, eyes anywhere but on the other man.

"Why did you kiss me back?" Sasuke shot back, refusing to restrain the smirk on his lips. The blond glared halfheartedly finally letting his eyes rest on the raven. He bit his bottom lip in frustration at the situation at hand.

"You should not have done that…I-I should not have reciprocated either. I need to go." Naruto said abruptly. As soon as he reached for the doorknob, a hand around his waist halted his actions. Sasuke leaned down towards Naruto's ear licking his lips before speaking.

"Stay. We haven't even eaten dinner, and we can pretend that didn't happen." His soothing voice made the blond shiver. Naruto focused his attention on the food set in the table and walked toward it, ignoring the other's gaze. They ate dinner silently, neither knowing what to say. Pretend it didn't happen? No, Naruto did not want that. He wanted, needed to discuss what had occurred between the two. That kiss elevated him off the floor, made his head spin, and his mind go blank. It had been so perfect. Naruto shook his head rapidly begging those sensations to dissipate. Sasuke observed this with questioning eyes; he couldn't drift his eyes away from the blond. Maybe he was going to Hell; he had seduced an angel for Christ's sake! He reckoned there had to be some sort of punishment for that. However, after that kiss he couldn't let this angel fly away from him without a fight.

"What if I don't want you to find my soul mate?" The question hung in the air for a few seconds. Naruto tightened his grip on his chopsticks, almost breaking them in half. He looked up at Sasuke and just stared at him.

"You said we would pretend it didn't happen." The statement was a poor way to change the subject. It, of course, did not work. Sasuke smiled at him, a genuine smile that Naruto noticed, soon after meeting the raven, that he didn't share with everyone. Sasuke Uchiha was an enigma, showing different sides of his personality in different circumstances. However, when he smiles at him he feels incredibly special, as if that smile is only for him and no one else. Naruto sighed, eyes dropping to his half-eaten food, there was no other way around this.

"I… Sasuke-san, I don't want to find your soul mate anymore. I couldn't bear to see you with anyone else, not anymore." Naruto felt like his face was going to explode from how hot it was. When he raised his eyes he saw that Sasuke had rushed to his side, smile in place. Sasuke slowly guided their faces together, sighing contently when their lips met. Naruto's eyes were fluttering closed when he felt a strange tingling in his back, in his wings. He quickly pulled back, now a sharp tug was felt. He gasped when he realized what was happening; his eyes fell on Sasuke when he heard his intake of breath. His wings were growing; they were filling out finally becoming his full, white wings. He heard his shirt rip when the wings broke through the barrier, but he could care less at that moment. His wide, blue eyes locked on Sasuke and he couldn't help but let out a nervous laugh until it formed into a fit of gleeful giggles. Sasuke was beyond amazed, the sight before him too beautiful for words. Naruto continued laughing as he spread his wings and lifted himself up from the carpeted floor. The gentle breeze his wings created caressed Sasuke's face causing him to smile up at the angel.

"You are beautiful." Sasuke said enraptured. Naruto looked down at him and glided toward him, arms outstretched. With a chuckle Sasuke allowed himself to be lifted up momentarily. It was a feeling he will never forget. Naruto slowly brought them back down, his eyes never leaving Sasuke's. When they were about to kiss once more, he heard a familiar voice calling to him. In that instant everything came back to him.

"I-I need to go." He mumbled before heading out the door, not giving Sasuke a chance to interrupt him.

…

He lowered his eyes when he reached God's presence. He was expecting his Holiness to reprimand him for what he had done. To his utter surprise God smiled down at him.

"You have completed your mission, Naruto-kun. You have found Sasuke's soul mate, unfortunately you must choose between, being his soul mate and staying here in Heaven."

Naruto couldn't decide which emotion he felt the strongest; the elation he felt at realizing he was Sasuke's soul mate, the despair at having to choose between the two, and finally the confusion of why God, knowing all, would bring him down this path. For the longest time he's known that the day he became a full fledged angel he would have to leave his life in earth and begin one in Heaven. That entitled leaving his parents, friends, and now Sasuke. His chest ached painfully when he thought of never being able to be with Sasuke. God took notice.

"You know, Naruto-kun, the sole purpose of why I created this Cupid project was so that humans could enjoy their lives, no matter how difficult, with their partners, their soul mates. Because if they were with someone who gave their lives meaning, purpose, they would make the most of their time together. They would work hard to gain each other's happiness instead of losing themselves in despair. You, being half-human, were not exempt to this, however, because you were half-angel it annulled the long process humans have to go through. If you would like to stay with your soul mate you cannot be an angel anymore. You must do what your father did himself; give up your wings. You have until tomorrow to decide, before the transformation becomes permanent " God finished, answering all of Naruto's silent questions, with another gentle smile. Naruto bit his lip before bowing deeply.

"If you will please excuse me. I must go decide what I must do." Naruto said in a rush before he flew away hastily making his way back to earth. He wasted no time in making his way to Sasuke's apartment, being careful to not be spotted by any other humans. When he reached Sasuke's door he knocked sharply hoping Sasuke hadn't stepped out. After a few seconds the door opened revealing the raven. Naruto rushed in and quickly explained his situation to the other man.

"So, you were my soul mate all along." It wasn't a question. "Naruto, I know what becoming an angel means to you, you've explained it extensively, so now that you have it don't let it go." Sasuke spoke earnestly. He wanted Naruto's happiness even if he couldn't be with him. In the past days they've been together Sasuke learned a lot from the young cherub and didn't want to revert to his selfish ways; he would not force Naruto to stay with him and give up his dream. Naruto stared at the other man for a while. His blue eyes roaming over his face, over every detail. He didn't want to lose him. Something inside Naruto clicked, shifted; he didn't want to let go of Sasuke. He took a step closer, drew out his hand, and cupped Sasuke's cheek.

"I love you." His lips just barely brushed the other's mouth. Naruto leaned up another inch and brought their lips together. Long arms wrapped themselves around a small waist. Sasuke sighed into the kiss, the happiness he felt nearly making his heart implode. When they pulled apart he saw the blond smile widely at him, a smile he couldn't help but return. A flash of golden light caught his attention and with a start he realized it was coming from Naruto's back. The large wings were dissipating.

"Does it hurt?" Sasuke found his voice. Naruto shook his head offering another smile. After a moment Sasuke spoke once more. "Naruto, I hope you were sure about your decision because now that I have you, I'm never going to let you go." His reply was a giggling blond who threw his arms around his neck.

"Oh, and I love you too." Sasuke whispered into his ear.

**~To be continued~**

Author Note: I want to thank my reviewers from last chapter, and those who fave'd and alerted this little'o story of mine. Once again I'll say that these are going to be interconnected stories, like Junjou Romantica (please tell me you know what that is _;), so this isn't the last you've seen of this couple, not to mention the lemon I have in store for them. Well I'm signing out now.

Ja ne! ;3


	3. Dazed and Confused (ItaKyuu)

**Author Note:** Seriously, I'm not dead...again. I started this fic as a late (or early, I can't remember) Valentine's Day fic and now it about to be Valentine's Day again! For shame, anyway, here is the next chapter of this runaway fic. I began with one idea and it morphed into something else entirely (most of my fic are like that, I hate it). So, they're not one-shots anymore, I actually don't know how many chapters this'll have :'D. I hope this doesn't confuse too much.

**Warnings:** Yaoi (duh), language, OOC, and I think that's it, no smut yet, sorry. Oh, and again this fic isn't meant to be taken as religious though certain religious things are mentioned I encourage readers to not take it too seriously if you don't want to. I was raised catholic, but not in a strict way, my mother is far too liberal for all that and hence so am I, but some of the things written here actually reflect my own beliefs. All of that was probably uncalled for but I felt the need to explain. All spelling and gramatical errors are mine!

**Pairing:** KyuubixItachi (I absolutely adore a humanized, male Kyuubi :3) This fic takes place during part of chapter 2.

* * *

><p><em>~Dazed and Confused~<em>

From a very young age, Itachi Uchiha, came to realize that the Universe was out to get him. That's right, Fate, Destiny, the Universe, God, or whatever deity rested above, wanted him dead. The first time it happened he was just three months old (of course he didn't remember, but the story had been passed down). While lying in his crib, peacefully asleep, the future CEO of Uchiha Corps. experienced his first brush with death. An earthquake, that was later classified as a 5.8 on the Richter scale, shook the city. The Uchiha home trembled menacingly and a part of the structure came down right above Itachi's crib. The shriek that came out of him that day will forever serve as a source of entertainment for the young angel that witnessed the events of that night. Even more so than the teary-eyed look Itachi shot the angel when he was picked up seconds before the piece of drywall crushed the crib. With a lazy smirk the red-headed angel placed the baby a few inches away from the destroyed crib, where said baby began to cry his lungs out. The angel rolled his eyes and disappeared just as the frantic parents rushed in to retrieve their _precious miracle_.

Skipping a few years, not uneventful in the death department, Itachi is six-years-old. With narrowed eyes he is reduced to walking home from school because his mother is currently preoccupied with the arrival of his new baby brother and his father is in America trying to enlarge the Uchiha empire, so to speak. The day is a nice one, a light, warm breeze, clouds offering intermediate shade from the bright sun. However, death just won't leave him be, not even on this most pleasant day. While crossing the street Itachi, who was grumbling about inconvenient brothers, failed to notice that a speeding car was dangerously heading his way. He barely registered the screeching of tires when he was roughly pushed against the sidewalk. He blinked a few times and through blurry eyes saw a pair of ruby red eyes narrow before people rushed to him and blocked his line of vision.

After many more similar events, Itachi grew ever more curious about the red-head he saw almost every time this occurred. But then what occurred when he was fifteen made him certain that the red-headed figure was a vile being that brought tragedy with it. It was the middle of the night, and Itachi was rudely awaken by Sasuke's desperate shoves.

"Nii-san! Wake up, I hear screaming." Sasuke whispered. He was visibly scared and Itachi was about to tell him to just sleep with him if he had had a bad dream when he too heard a muffled scream. Itachi sat upright on the bed and instinctively pulled Sasuke toward him.

"What the hell…" Itachi muttered when he heard something break just outside his door. The next thing they heard made their blood run cold. Their mother screamed for mercy, pleading that they just take whatever they wanted and leave. A muffled laughter was heard before two loud shots pierced through the house. Sasuke began to sob as he buried his head in Itachi's chest, he was so scared. Itachi tried to calm him and quickly got up and carried him over to the closet. Their father wasn't with them tonight and he needed to protect them.

"Shh, Sasuke. You need to be quiet." Itachi urged, he was scared as hell and his brother's sobs weren't helping. He was about to turn around in order to reach his phone when his bedroom door swung open and in came two men. They were wearing ski masks and black clothing, each was holding a gun.

"Fuck, I didn't know they had fucking kids." One of the men said, clearly angered by the fact that the two young Uchiha's existed.

"Why the hell does that matter. Just shoot the little bastards and lets get the fuck outta here." The other replied. Itachi tensed up and Sasuke just cried louder when he heard that. The man raised his gun and was about to fire when sirens were heard approaching the Uchiha house. The two intruders panicked and one of them fired erratically toward the two Uchiha boys. Itachi's eyes widened when he felt a bullet graze his left arm.

"Forget it lets get the fuck out!" With that they made a mad dash downstairs. Itachi ignored Sasuke's crying and rushed out of the room wanting to know what had happened with his mother. When he reached his parent's bedroom he felt his stomach turn at the sight. His mother was dead and in the corner of his eyes he saw the familiar shade of red hair. He turned quickly but it was no longer there. Itachi dropped to his knees and emptied the contents of his stomach. Since that day he has prayed to never see that red haired figure again, because every time it was there something horrible happened. He cursed that being for bringing such devastating events to his life.

…

At twenty-eight years old Itachi Uchiha was sure he was one day going to snap and appear on the evening news as the man who had hijacked a plane and had only begged for a week of vacation, or at least a full night of sleep.

His father had him working at all hours of the day and night. He was, after all, the first born son, and therefore the next CEO of Uchiha Corps. He had graduated at the top of his class from Teito University, had interned at the company for a few years, and was now preparing to take on the role of CEO.

If only he wasn't so damned tired all of the time. Each week is a non-stop avalanche of paperwork, clients, meetings, paperwork, conventions, trips, and did he mention paperwork? With a sigh Itachi brought the terrible, lukewarm, cup of coffee to his lips and took a reluctant sip. It tasted like shit and he absolutely hated it, but it was the only way he could keep his eyes open at this unsightly hour. He was about to resume his work when his cell phone blared loudly. He grimaced and wondered who would call him this late.

"What is it?" Itachi asked impatiently. He wasn't usually so gruff, but he was tired and the more time he spent talking to his idiot friend the less time he spent going over paperwork which in turn meant no time to sleep.

"My, my caught you at a bad time, didn't I, Chi-chan?" The voice was teasing and it pissed off Itachi to no end.

"Kakashi, if the reason why you called isn't worth my time I'm going to have you deported." Itachi almost growled.

"What? But, I'm from here." Kakashi drawled.

"I can make arrangements, now speak." Itachi ordered.

"Well, it seems your ever responsible brother has wondered off again, by the way, did you know he has a blond boy toy now? Anyway, there is a very questionable waitress wreaking havoc and I'm afraid that a customer might start complaining, so as co-owner you should be here to oversee this situation." Kakashi explained, rather seriously. Itachi sighed upon hearing this. Fuck paperwork, he needed a drink anyway.

"I'll be right there."

…

With tired eyes, Itachi arrived at the club in less than ten minutes. He avoided as many people as possible on his way to the bar, and easily spotted the waitress. He recognized the long bluish-black hair, and pale lilac eyes. Neji's younger cousin was one terrible waitress.

_Why the hell did Sasuke hire her?_

A brief memory came to him then, of him telling Neji something rather embarrassing about his otouto. He honestly hadn't meant any harm; he just loved teasing his younger brother, but it looks like this time his teasing back fired on him. Neji had obviously used the information given to him as leverage to get his cousin hired at the club. With a sigh Itachi accepted his guilt and headed toward the clumsy girl. He saw that she was already with a customer and he hoped that he wouldn't ask for anything too complicated. What caught his attention the most was the extremely red hair that belonged to the male customer.

_A familiar shade. _

When Hinata saw him she bowed her head and greeted him, "G-good evening, U-Uchiha-sama." Itachi's reply was caught in his throat when the red-headed customer turned to face him at the sound of his name. Onyx eyes bored into ruby, and Itachi's mouth fell open.

"Y-y-you-" Itachi couldn't help but visibly shake as he pointed at the other man, who's eyes widened in shock.

"H-how, you, I…" Gibberish was all that came out of his mouth before the red-head stood up, grabbed his hand, and pulled him away from the curious stares of not only the waitress, but a few other bystanders. Itachi let himself be pulled away for a few seconds as his mind reeled in shock.

"Wait!" Itachi finally snapped out of it and pulled his arm away from the other man. His mind barely registered that they were outside of the club now in a poorly lit alley.

"You're-"

"Yes."

There was a pause. All of those years of seeing that shade of red, and now finally he had him in front of him; the cause of so much devastation. Itachi's jaw clenched and his hands formed fists.

"Look, I can-" Before the red-head could explain he was surprised by a fist colliding with his right cheek. The force of the punch sent him back a couple of inches.

"What the hell's wrong with you!?" The red-head shouted as he clutched his injured cheek with both of his hands.

"You! All you have done has seriously fucked up my life, you know that. Every time something bad happened you were always there… just who the hell are you, or _what_ the hell are you?!" Itachi knew he was yelling but he didn't care at the moment. He finally had the one responsible for all of his tragedies in his presences and he wasn't about to let the opportunity pass. The other man huffed in annoyance as the realization of what was going on dawned on him. He straightened up and stared at the other square in the eyes.

"Kyuubi, my name is Kyuubi, and you are one seriously, confused and ungrateful human."

Itachi narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms before speaking, "Oh, really, care to enlighten me." This guy was just pissing him off even more and he would enjoy kicking his ass.

"Uchiha Itachi, for some unfathomable reason you were born with something that attracts trouble of all sorts, now, because of this you have turned my life into a whirlwind of worries." It was Kyuubi's turn to point. Itachi was dumbfound. He opened his mouth to speak but the other man interrupted him.

"No. Let me finish first." Kyuubi looked at Itachi pointedly until the man shut his slightly open mouth. "When I started my job I was young and very careless, that, however, does not excuse my foolish behavior. I watched you intensely, which is saying a lot since all you did at that stage in your life was sleep for the larger part of the day. Either way, you were my responsibility and I had to stay near you. Now, here is where the _fun _begins, twenty-seven years and nine months ago an earthquake hit Tokyo, and your crib just happened to be in that precise position that whenever the drywall of your roof fell it would crush your little, baby body. So, I had to literally dive in to save your ass, which believe me wasn't easy seeing how you liked to squirm and scream bloody murder whenever someone who wasn't your mother held you. That night I saved your life and from then on I have continued my mission to _protect_ you." Kyuubi's voice rose a tad bit louder at the last sentence. He was frustrated and his cheek hurt like hell.

"I am your guardian angel." The revelation felt like a kick to the gut for Itachi. His eyes were impossibly wide, his mind attempting to wrap itself around this situation. As if to further prove his point Kyuubi allowed his wings to spring forth. The ivory wings ripped the back of his shirt and spread to their full length. Itachi brought a hand to his head and leaned against the wall, his knees had gone weak.

There was a fucking angel in front of him.

"Now, do you understand?" Kyuubi's grim expression was slowly molding into one of amusement. The other man was quiet for a moment, his black eyes running over the wings, reaffirming that they were there. Itachi squeezed his eyes shut and sank down to the cold pavement. After his mother's death Itachi had found himself drifting further and further away from anything remotely religious, and now there before his very eyes was an angel.

"Don't you dare pass out, 'cause I'm not dragging your ass home." Kyuubi crossed his arms over his chest as he stared down at the uneasy human.

Those were the last words Itachi heard before his head hit the pavement.

…

_Son of a bitch…_

Kyuubi was pissed. Not only could he not fly home because this part of the city was incredibly populated, especially at night, but he had to drag Itachi along. Kyuubi mumbled obscenities under his breath as he wobbled his way to the front of the club. He still had to wait for Naruto to come out. He dropped Itachi on the pavement and glared down at him.

"Wake up, damn it." Kyuubi had to fight the urge to kick the man awake. Of course he knew that in reality he wouldn't be able to bring himself to actually hit the other man. After years of looking out for his wellbeing it would be against his nature as a guardian angel to harm his ward. The red-head watched as Itachi's eyes began to twitch, signaling that he was waking up from his faint spell. Kyuubi huffed and kneeled down in front of the raven.

"And I thought you were a handful when you were little." Kyuubi said patting the dazed man on the cheek. "C'mon, sleeping beauty, I ain't got all night for this." Itachi's eyes fluttered open, focusing on the figure staring him down, he flinched back when he realized who it was.

"I had hoped it had all been some strange dream."

"You'd be so lucky." Kyuubi stood and extended his hand toward the raven offering to help him up. Itachi averted his gaze while he took the hand and pulled himself up.

"So, what exactly happens next?" Itachi asked. Kyuubi's eyes widened. He had no idea how to answer that because he had never planned on revealing himself to the human. He scratched his head as he pondered this.

"I don't suppose you could forget about this, huh?" Itachi chuckled and shook his head.

"Well, then I'm screwed."

"Look, I won't say anything to anyone, if that's what you're worried about. I'd be the one dragged off to the closest sanitarium." Itachi reassured the redhead.

Kyuubi shook his head, "it's not that. Interaction between an angel and a human is prohibited outside of the angel's job. I revealed myself to you and that is unacceptable. I could end up losing my wings." Itachi's eyes narrowed as he heard this.

"Then why would you do it? You could have lied to me, instead of risking your wings." Itachi was getting worked up again, he just couldn't believe the man was so stupid as to risk something so important.

"I did it because I'm not blind, nor am I deaf. I witnessed the repercussions my actions had, I should have never been so careless as to let you see me all those years ago. That's why when I saw you I knew I had to clear everything up, though the punch to the face was unnecessary…" After his reply the two stayed quiet. Itachi looked at the man (angel?) in front of him, at a loss for words. Itachi cleared his throat when he realized something that he had let slip by and didn't address right away.

"Have you been with me all of this time?" His voice was uncharacteristically soft. Kyuubi's gaze held his as he answered.

"Yes. It has been my duty to look after you until the day you no longer need me."

"Wait, I don't understand what doe-"

"You're not meant to understand, Itachi. Things are the way they are designed to be, and only He knows that intricate design." Kyuubi was quick to nip Itachi's curiosity in the bud, but it seemed that the raven was not going to give up that easily.

"Your boss doesn't go into details about your job? Don't you ever get curious about what's to become of you when I no longer need you, as you so put it?" Itachi smirked when he saw the spark ignite in those crimson eyes.

"We never question."

"Why?" Itachi insisted.

Kyuubi felt his face heat up from the irritation he was suppressing, "we just don't! That's how things have always been and how they will be. We aren't meant to know things beyond our comprehension. We aren't meant to know things He doesn't want us to know."

Itachi bit his lip in frustration, he had meant to tease the angel, but now he was becoming more and more irked with the angel's responses.

"But, what if you knew? What if by knowing what it was that was to become of you, you could change your design so you wouldn't have to suffer." Itachi knew why he was asking this and by the look the red-head was giving him, he knew as well.

"Itachi, what happened with your mother… I-"

"Why didn't she have a guardian angel, huh? Why couldn't we have known what it was that was going to happen that damn night? Why?" Itachi refused to admit that his lower lip trembled and his eyes were beginning to sting with unshed tears.

Kyuubi sighed, "we aren't meant to know that."

"Bullshit! All of this is just bullshit. Why did _He,_"the word came out like venom from a cobra_, "_decide that my mother's life didn't have enough value worth to save?"

"Calm down, Itachi. I can't answer that for you," Kyuubi moved toward the distraught raven, gently placing his hands on the man's shoulders. "Please, getting angry with me won't answer your questions, nor will it make you feel any better." Itachi took a deep, calming breath and let Kyuubi's words sink in. He had acted like a petulant child, but the memory of his mother had stirred those emotions in him he had always kept under check.

"Sorry. I think I should go home now, it's getting late." Itachi said, taking a step back from the angel. Kyuubi nodded.

"Will I see you again?" Itachi asked, Kyuubi averted his gaze not wanting to lie to the man, but feeling oddly troubled with the truth.

"I'm not sure." Those words hung in the air for several seconds before Itachi spoke again.

"Alright." Itachi managed a smile toward the angel, "by the way, what gave you the right to address me so informally." The smirk was back, on both their lips.

"I would think that after guarding your ass for over twenty years I'd earned that right, and then some." Itachi chuckled, noticing how the red-head's features softened when he smiled. Itachi gave a brief farewell and turned to walk toward his parked car. Kyuubi was about to reenter the nightclub when Naruto came running out. Kyuubi didn't even have to ask to know what was going on inside the blond's head.

"Let's go home, kid." Naruto nodded without saying a word, his own troubles keeping his mind occupied.

…

Kyuubi tried extremely hard to not think about all of things Itachi had said to him while he was on his way to meet with God. He received surprised glances from Ino and Shikamaru which he dismissed with a shrug of his shoulders. Once inside God's office Kyuubi bowed respectfully and waited to be addressed.

"You know why you are here." There wasn't scorn or disappointment in His voice which unsettled the red-haired angel.

"Yes, I know." Kyuubi kept his head down.

"Alright, well then, I am sure you are capable of keeping things under control regarding Naruto's mix-up." This had Kyuubi gaping up at God.

"Wai-wha-huh?"

"Yes, Ino informed me that she warned you about the mix-up Naruto was involved in, and I hope that you are able to handle the situation. I trust Naruto, but after his last mishap I would feel more comfortable with you there." Kyuubi was at a loss for words so he just nodded.

"Thank you, child. You may go, that is all I wanted to discuss with you." Kyuubi left God's office with a dumbstruck expression on his face. He had been sure he was going to get an earful from the Boss. God was neither blind nor deaf, so there was no question he knew of Kyuubi's mistake.

"What mess did you get into this time?" The female voice came from right in front of him. He focused his gaze on the girl standing before him, hands crossed over her chest.

"Nothing, apparently." The red-head replied walking past the nosy pink-haired woman. He felt the breeze from her wings graze his face as she flew beside him.

"Right, so I hear you're still protecting the eldest Uchiha, while Naruto-chan is working on the younger Uchiha's case. And, it just so happens that my next assignment is also in Tokyo. It's a different family, but I believe the humans know each other."

"You're point is…" Kyuubi kept his face neutral.

"I'll be working close to you guys, great, huh?" Sakura's grin was not entirely sincere. Kyuubi and her had never really gotten along, especially since she used to pick on Naruto when they were younger.

"Marvelous." Kyuubi replied through clenched teeth.

"I know." Her reply was just an sincere as his, with a final glance his way and a flick of her wings she took off, gracefully gliding between the clouds. Kyuubi resisted the urge to roll his eyes, that women would surely bring trouble with her. He just hoped neither he nor Naruto would get caught up in it.

**To be continued...**

**Author Note:** Well there you have it! Can you believe that after all this time this is all I have to offer? *Sigh* Well, review if time allows. Next chapter you'll get more yummy KyuxIta and a glimpse of the upcoming pairing of SakuxHina, and maybe some more SasuNaru, if I manage to squeeze them in there (lol, that's what she said xD).

**Review, please! **


	4. Lost Soul (SakuHina)

**Author Note: Hello~ Even though I got requests not to do this pairing,I did it anyway simply because I thought it deserved to be included in this fic. If you don't like it tough, skip reading this chapter. To appease those who don't want to read girlxgirl stuff I didn't add the other couples in this chapter it is all Sakura and Hinata (Kyuubi makes a cameo, but it won't affect you if you don't read it). This is only the first part of these girls' story.**

**Warnings: Mentions of death, I don't know if that's a trigger or something? Eventual FemSlash. :) Oh, and OOC (sorry, but I thrive in OOC...)**

_**Unrelated Topic!: Go on Tumblr or Youtube, or both, and look up "Bird and Fish" and/or, "Welcome to Hell" short animated films that are so cute and should be watched and reblogged forever! Look'em up you won't regret it. I'm shamlessly promoting them cuz I'm in love with these things.**_

**Enjoy!**

**...**

Sakura Haruno took pride in her work. Her success rate was rarely surpassed and her work ethic was unmatched. She was a Router, an angel of Death. Her job consisted of guiding souls to Heaven or Hell, depending on what the _higher ups _decided. Her next assignment seemed easy; she had actually been quite shocked when she received such a low-ranking file. She had almost questioned her boss when she decided against it; no reason to upset Death so early in the morning, the woman was terrifying when irate. Finally, planting her feet on solid ground, Sakura hid her wings from human eyes and walked out of the secluded forest bordering the bustling city. As she walked toward her destination, she recalled every bit of information from her next target. A twenty-four-year old woman, unwed, employed part-time as a cocktail waitress, lilac eyes, long, blue-black hair, and the most crucial part: would be killed by a drunk driver. Moss green eyes narrowed as the woman grimaced. She hated that part, hadn't humans learned what the consequences of driving while intoxicated were. She shook her head in pity for the idiotic creatures. Still, this case was beneath a Router of her caliber, where was the fun, the excitement? Sakura hailed a cab once reaching a populated street and asked to be taken to a club. The driver instantly knew which one she was talking about and eagerly began recounting mindless stories of the many people he had driven there himself. Sakura tuned out his unpleasant voice and recalled one last thing about her target, the name: Hyuuga Hinata.

…

Hinata had been completely shocked when her cousin had told her that she had gotten the job at Utopia, the Uchihas' exclusive nightclub. Her older cousin simply smiled down at her and told her when she would start her shift. The woman's lilac eyes widened as she expressed her gratitude to her beloved cousin. She was very excited, after all this would in fact be her very first job.

It came as a shock to many people, some giving snide remarks or envious looks, that the timid, young women had never had to lift a finger to get all she wanted. At least that is how most people saw it, in reality the story was not as lovely as some said it was. Neji Hyuuga knew that, hell he had been with her through most of it, which was why he had bribed Sasuke into giving this job to his cousin. That, and the overwhelming guilt he sometimes still felt when around her. When younger Neji had been like the very people that avoided or disliked Hinata simply for who her parents were, for what she represented. A pampered, spoiled brat that was fed on a golden spoon, a brat that cared for nothing else other than herself and her possessions. He had been wrong. So very wrong.

At the age of 10, Neji was sent to live with his uncle in order to have a more prominent future (his father's exact words) and to keep his uncle's oldest daughter company. Neji had despised the idea; he had despised his uncle and his entire family for taking him away from his parents, from his home. The first months under the same roof had been hell for both Hinata and Neji, for Hinata because she did not know why her cousin hated her so much, and for Neji because he missed his home terribly. It took Neji quite a while to realize just how imperfect Hinata's life really was; he saw the brittle, dull core of what was supposedly dipped in gold. The girl's parents barely paid much attention to her, the mother keeping busy with her infant daughter and the father always away on some trip or other. Neji was witness to the many time the girl tried to gain praise or affection from either parents and was only rewarded with a mindless reply or a gruff order to not bother father when he was working.

Neji then understood everything and swore that he would be there for his cousin whenever she needed him, he would give her words of praise, and he would give her affection and attention. The radical change in her cousin's attitude toward her had at first frightened Hinata, maybe he was teasing her, but after his emotions were ruled as sincere in her eyes, she attached herself to him. Now years later they still maintained a friendly, sibling-like relationship.

Hinata quickly took rein of her own runaway thoughts and concentrated on the task at hand. She picked up her light, round tray and carefully made her way toward her customers. She had always been a clumsy girl, but she was determined to master this job. Sure, she sometimes got some unwanted attention from a few hands-y customers, but that was only a mild obstacle that was quickly dealt with by Kiba Inuzaku, the club's most charismatic bartender. From her first day working at Utopia Kiba had proven repeatedly that he was a great person and good friend.

"Anything else I-I can get for you gentlemen?" Hinata asked politely, the four men around the table declined anything else and she bowed before returning to the bar.

"You're doing so much better, Hinata-san." Kiba said loudly in order to be heard over the loud, pulsing music. Hinata flushed a bright red, smiling up at him in gratitude.

"Thank you, I feel like I'm doing better. I hardly stutter when speaking to customers anymore, and I haven't spilled a single drink this week." Kiba nodded. They didn't have much time for talking after that because more and more customers arrived. Not all of the customers liked using the cocktail waitresses, because there was an extra fee for their service that didn't include tip, but that night Hinata was practically drowning in customers. Kiba claimed it was because of Hinata's physical appearance.

"You're a cutie, Hinata-san, no shame in that. You'll just get a hell of a lot more tips."

Either way, Hinata kept a cheerful smile in place and attended to each and every one. By now all of the customers blurred together in her mind, she made no distinction between them. That was until _she _arrived. The women looked to be roughly around the same age as Hinata with short, pink hair and moss green eyes. In the mess of flowing bodies she stood out to Hinata, because of her appearance or something else Hinata wasn't quite sure. Shockingly enough, Hinata found herself disappointed when the women headed straight toward the bar, foregoing the need to use a waitress. Hinata shook off the feeling of disappointment, there really was no reason for it, and got back to work. Unaware of the moss green eyes on her at all times.

Sakura ordered a simple drink and nursed it while she kept a watchful eye on her human. She felt a little silly for being here, in a night club for goodness' sake, but she had felt a bit curious about this particular human. To Sakura it seemed unfair that this young woman's life would end so quickly and quite tragically under circumstances she could not control, however it was not Sakura's place to question the reasons behind it. Sakura was merely doing her job. The night passed quickly and soon the club was closing. Sakura discreetly made her way outside to wait for the moment when Hinata's soul would be in her hands. She perched herself on top of an adjacent building and made herself invisible to humans. Here she would clearly be able to see it all happen. She pushed away the gnawing thoughts of why she had come to see the woman an ample amount of time before she would meet her soul. She'd never showed an interest in another human's life before she guided them to their destined places.

Brushing away those nonsensical thoughts she focused her attention to the door of the nightclub. Minutes later Hinata walked out chatting joyfully with a brunette. They parted ways and she began to cross the street. 3. 2. 1. Sakura realized she had closed her eyes when she heard the tires screech, but all she saw was darkness. The shouts started moments later. She opened her eyes and gazed down. The brunette was back, he looked frantic, he knelt down beside the broken body. More people arrived; a man with white hair and a mask over his mouth, a brunette who was nearly sobbing, a raven who she recognized as Itachi Uchiha, and beside him Kyuubi in his human form. Sakura sighed, wanting to finish this case up quickly. Once the blaring of the ambulance was close enough Sakura flew down toward Hinata and crouched beside her.

"Come on, Hinata Hyuuga. It's time to go." She whispered softly. It was very important to always treat them gently so their soul would peek out on its own instead of forcing it out of the body. Sakura waited but got no reply, she grimaced. Soon the ambulance arrived and with it the paramedics and more comotion. Sakura stepped back and decided to try again at the hospital. She watched as Hinata was carefully carried away. She vaguely heard the small group of people talking frantically to each other before they dispersed.

"I have a feeling you'll have trouble with that one." The voice came from beside her. Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head toward the smirking angel.

"Shouldn't you be off babysitting your human." She spat.

"He needed to call Hinata's cousin. You could at least wait until he sees her." Kyuubi added nonchalantly.

"I've told you many times that I don't decide when they go, I just guide them there. What? Have all your years of being a guardian finally softened you up to the humans?" It was her turn to smirk at the redhead. He clicked his tongue and shifted his gaze toward the club's door where Itachi was coming back out. Sakura's smirk grew.

"Or at least to one in particular." With that she spread her wings and flew toward the hospital.

…

When she arrived at the hospital she was met with the news that Hinata was in surgery, but in critical condition. Of course she knew that already. She could feel Hinata's soul close to emerging. Sakura wandered about the hospital aimlessly (she had strict orders not to interfere during a surgey) until she spotted a familiar face.

"Haku-kun?" The chocolate hairded angel with hazel eyes turned quickly upon recognizing her voice.

"Haruno-san!" The brunette smiled widely.

"How have you been?" Sakura asked, making small talk.

"Very good thank you. Thanks to your help I've gotten much better at routing." Haku said proudly.

"Well, you have the skill you just need to refine it." He nodded still smiling.

"What are you doing here, if you don't mind me asking?" Haku's eyebrows knitted, his confusion clearly displayed. Sakura cleared her throat, feeling rather embarrassed.

"I'm, uh, here for a soul." Her cheeks took on a rosy color. This didn't normally happen to her.

"Oh, as am I…" Sakura could feel his curious eyes on her, wanting to ask her how someone's soul slipped away from her of all angels, but he kept quiet. Sakura was thankful for that.

"Well, it was nice to see you again, Haku-kun." She smiled down at him, giving a small bow before taking off.

"Likewise, Haruno-san." He reciprocated. As soon as Sakura arrived at Hinata's hospital room she sensed the woman's soul. It was there next to her bed, gripping a hand to it's chest, as it's eyes roamed over the motionless body of it's owner.

"Hinata Hyuuga." Pale lilac eyes quickly found her own green ones.

"Wh-what's ha-happening?" Her voice was shaky. Sakura almost felt something close to sympathy for her.

"It's time for you to come with me." Sakura tried to sound as calm and reassuring as possible. It made no difference, Hinata shook her head wildly.

"N-no! I don't-" She stopped when the door to her room opened. A young man came in with eyes identical to her's and hair the shade of a chestnut.

"Neji!" For a moment the soul in front of Sakura's eyes disappeared. Sakura sighed. The body on the bed began to breath more erratically, her fingers twitching, and eyelids fluttering ever so slightly. The man rushed to her side and gripped her hand in his. With his free hand he pushed her hair back.

"The doctor…he said you're in a coma, but that you could pull through it, Hinata. I know you can do that, you're strong, stronger than anyone I've ever known. So," he stopped to wipe away the tears that had gotten out, "you need to make it out of this." After a few more minutes a nurse came in and asked the man to leave. When he was gone the woman's soul reappered before Sakura's eyes.

"Why am I back out?!" The woman was livid.

"Because, it's your time. You have to follow me."

"You-you're an angel?" Hinata asked. Sakura nodded; extending a hand toward the scared soul.

"Yes, and I'm here to guide you to your destined resting place."

"No, no, I'm not going anywhere…wait, I've seen you before." Hinata gripped her head with both hands, concentrating on her thoughts.

"Yes, I remember," her head shot up, "at Utopia. You were there." Sakura paled. Why had she gone to that blasted place? When she didn't say anything Hinata's eyes narrowed.

"You were there, but you didn't have those things." She pointed at Sakura's wings. Sakura had no idea how to respond. She couldn't explain herself because that would go against every rule they had, but if she didn't say anything she didn't see Hinata following her anywhere willingly.

"Yes, I was there, but that has nothing to do with this." She hoped that worked.

"Like hell it doesn't! First, I see you there and next thing I know I'm hit by a car, and then in a damn hospital!" Sakura was in shock, she had not expected that reaction, and apparently neither had Hinata. As soon as her rant was over she pressed a hand to her mouth and blushed profusely.

"Please, calm down, Hyuuga-san. I simply meant that I can't discuss with you the reason behind why I was there."

"Why?"

"I just can't." Sakura was losing her patience.

"Well then, I'm not following you anywhere." Hinata glared. Sakura grimaced. This was taking too long. She hated that she couldn't force the souls to follow her orders, all because of that blasted _freewill_.

"Hyuuga-san, even if you feel like you can keep on going, your human body is not likely to recover. You would be stuck here, without a proper place to rest." Sakura tried to reason with her.

"I don't want to rest, I want to live." The force in which Hinata said those words struck a cord inside Sakura. The pinkette looked away from the frightened soul and bit her lip.

"You're not leaving me with anymore options, Hyuuga-san. If you don't come with me, I'll have to report this as a misfire and you might not be able to regain your place in Heaven. You'll be classified as a lost soul if you spend too much time out of your body." Sakura was very aware that she was breaking one of her sacred rules. The information she was giving Hinata was classified, and she should not have shared it. However, something about this girl made it seem okay. Sakura convinced herself that what she was feeling was pity, simple pity for the young soul. Nothing else.

Hinata stayed silent for a moment, thinking about what she just heard. She was so scared she could barely control her shaking.

"I-I don't want to di-die." The tears came quickly after that. Sakura began to panic. This had not happened to her before. Sakura moved closer to the crying girl.

"Listen, Hyuuga-san, your time has already come. The only reason why your body is functioning right now is because of the machines connected to it. That's the reason why you came back out after your cousin left. Your will to live weakens with each passing moment you spend outside of your body. I know it's hard to hear, but you need to understand that you are no longer alive." Hinata wiped her tears away and bit back the sob that wanted to erupt. So this was really it. She was really… dead. Hinata looked back at the motionless body lying on the bed. This was so unfair. There had to be a way to undo what had been done.

"C-can't I come back?" Hinata asked as she turned back toward Sakura.

Sakura blinked, "Excuse me?"

"Can't I come **back**? There have been cases of people who are pronounced dead and then miraculously come back to life. How can I make that happen? Is there a way?" Hinata was hopeful now.

"Well, uh… I'm not sure." Sakura was being honest. She knew that there were rare cases when God would grant his permission for a soul to be sent back to their owner, but she had no idea how they did that. She was a Router, an angel specifically trained to retrieve souls not send them back.

"Well, could you help me?" Watery, lilac eyes gazed up at her. Sakura wanted to refuse, she wanted to tell the little soul that if it didn't want to come with her that it was her loss, but she couldn't. She couldn't refuse the soul's request. Even if it went against all of her rules and ethics.

"Alright, I'll help you. Although, I don't think I'll be much help since this isn't my field of expertise." Sakura felt her mouth curve upward when Hinata let out a sigh of relief and gave a small smile.

"Thank you, thank you very much."

"Don't thank me just yet. I agreed to help, but keep in mind that this may not play out the way you want it to." Sakura pointed out, hands on hips.

"I'll take my chances." Hinata was determined. Sakura shrugged her shoulders. Death was not going to be pleased with her, Sakura was certain.

_I really hope I don't get fired…_

**To be Continued.**

**Next chapter: Hopefully I'll go back to ItaKyuu, or maybe SasuNaru, gah! I can't decide between the two?! SasuNaru might be smut, ItaKyuu will still only be development since they're barely getting to know each other...so I'll see which of the two give me more inspiration. Bye, bye, until next chapter!**


End file.
